Interviewer
by Ann Vargas
Summary: Nunca es bueno guardar sentimientos, sean del tipo que sean. Hay personas demasiado encerradas en si mismas como para darse cuenta de aquello, y el golpe a la realidad es demasiado fuerte. Porque realmente nadie ni nada es para siempre. [Song-Fic]


_Ciao_

Aquí sho con un song-fic, esta vez...quise hacer algo distinto, supongo. x'D

**Título**_**:**_ Interviewer (Entrevistador/a)

**Personajes/parejas:** Japón x Fem!China. (Kiku y Chun-Yan, aunque no hagan precisamente pareja. :'c(?))

**Advertencias:** Angst, depresión, todo lo que normalmente se ve en mis fics(?)

Nota: La adaptación de la canción está aquí: /watch?v=nYhEhgrvsys

Nota 2: Los "diálogos" que tienen un asterisco (*) al principio, vienen con la canción.

Nota 3: Luego del hay camuflado ahí(?), la narración se concentra en la actualidad y algunos recuerdos pasados.

Nota 4: El hombre del final se los dejo a imaginación. c:

En fin...la canción, ni la letra de los subtitulos, ni los personajes usados para este chafa song-fic son míos, son de sus dueños y lalala(?)

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Lo sabía, lo supo desde que el pelinegro era apenas un niño. Era demasiado obvio para cualquiera, pero ella no estaría dispuesta a aceptar esa realidad que no le gustaba para nada, porque tenía una pequeña esperanza de que su pequeño anhelo se hiciera realidad.

_Kiku le demostraría cariño._

_**Las canciones populares dicen:**_

"_**Tu vida es preciosa", pero…**_

_**Incluso si fuera reemplazada por alguien más**_

_**A nadie le importaría.**_

¿Por qué no se hacía realidad lo que quería? Intentó todo lo que había a su alcance para suavizar el trato del azabache para con su persona, pero el seguía comportándose de manera distante y fría, casi comparable con un bloque de hielo.

Y Chun-Yan intentaba que el dolor no se viera para mostrarle siempre una sonrisa cálida al pequeño, pero no podía evitar echarse a llorar por las noches, recordando esas leves sonrisitas que fueron otorgadas a los habitantes del "sol naciente" y no a ella. ¿Por qué no a ella?

Quizás, como iban las cosas en el mundo, ella podría morir o desaparecer y al pequeño le daría absolutamente igual. Por una parte le alegraba pues Kiku no sufriría por su partida, pero, ¿por qué dolía tanto pensar en esas cosas?

_**En estos días invariables, **_

_**Nuestros yo's prestados están buscando un asiento.**_

_**Ser incapaz de ser alguien,**_

_**Está deteniendo nuestros corazones.**_

Kiku, por su parte, simplemente observaba a distancia como su "tutora" se desmoronaba por esos extraños sentimientos. La verdad era que no quería profundizar mucho una relación afectiva con alguien que, al final, sabía que tendría que irse o hacer que se alejara por la fuerza para crecer sin rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Lo sabía, su estatura no le ponía trabas a su inteligencia. El era un observador del mundo, por ahora, ya que aún era muy pequeño como para hacer algo revolucionario. _Solo por ahora._

Aún así, se sentía mal de escuchar como la china lloraba por las noches, y el no podía hacer nada, porque tenía miedo. _Miedo_. Miedo de tomarle cariño y después tener que deshacerse de ella.

Solo si fuera más valiente…

_**Esta herida que se ha convertido en costra,**_

_**Está comenzando a picar, así que la vuelvo a rascar.**_

_**.**_

Bueno, la percepción del japonés no fue del todo errada.

La muchacha de origen chino estaba recostada sobre su cama, intentando aguantarse las lágrimas mientras sus criadas le limpiaban la herida que tenía en la espalda. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? No recordaba con exactitud, pero esa herida que le dejó su pequeño azabache aún se abría cada cuanto, cuando recordaba lo que pasó, cuando se cumplía otro años más de esa tragedia en dónde miles de sus habitantes murieron de las maneras más diversas y crueles, cuando le extrañaba…

Porque sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, a pesar del daño que Kiku le había causado.

_**Y las palabras comienzan a empañarse por segunda vez.**_

_**Quiero escuchar canciones tristes.**_

-**"Nunca fui tu hermanito"**- ¿Por qué siempre que recordaba esas crueles palabras una punzada fuerte le daba en el pecho? ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Quizás fue muy permisiva con el pequeño?

Y justo cuando pensaba que había conseguido el cariño del niño, después de todo, al saciarle la curiosidad y enseñarle un par de cosas sobre el mundo, el pequeño Kiku había empezado a tomarle más respeto. Y a medida que el niño se transformó en joven, el respeto y el sentimiento fueron creciendo más.

Lejos de parecer alguien demasiado serio, Kiku sabía ser alguien tierno y dulce en las situaciones adecuadas.

Chun-Yan estaba sumamente orgullosa de lo fuerte e inteligente que había crecido el azabache, no podía sentirse más feliz por ese quien había dedicado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, casi olvidándose de los demás niños a los que debía cuidar.

_¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso?_

Ahora solo quería ahogar sus penas, sea cual sea el método. Las canciones que sonaban en la radio que le trajo una de las criadas podrían ayudarle si no todas fueran deprimentes, no necesitaba sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

Y tanto tiempo que vivió con el japonés y no lo llegó a conocer tan a fondo como deseo. Si tan solo hubiera preguntado o husmeado más sobre él, podría haber prevenido el ataque.

_**¿Cuál es tu música favorita?**_

_**¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?**_

_**¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?**_

_**Quiero decir, está bien si no soy yo.**_

Nunca tuvo el valor de pararse de nuevo frente a él y saciar sus dudas, y tampoco era que el japonés se le acercara. Luego de los desastres que pasaron a nivel mundial, la relación entre Japón y el resto del mundo fue decayendo a una velocidad impresionante, aunque aún sabía que algunos de los ex aliados y amistades del muchacho le visitaban cada cuanto.

No podía evitar sentir celos, después de todo, el nipón mostraba ligero aprecio y el respeto de siempre para con esos que apenas le conocían más de lo que ella hacía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tenía que torturar así?

_**Cubrí mis oídos y grité algo así como:**_

-***¡Nadie entiende!-** Gritó la muchacha de manera furibunda, llamando la atención de los japoneses que pasaban cerca. Pero no le importaba, se sentía muy enojada con esos extranjeros que visitaban a su pequeño como para pensar en eso.

_**La verdad es que, aunque sea sólo superficialmente,**_

_**Yo quería ser amada.**_

Aún no sabía cómo había reunido fuerzas para levantarse e ir hasta la casa de Kiku. Pero ahí estaba, disfrazada y escondida detrás de un mural de piedra, mirando con insistencia a la casa de su pequeñito.

Aún lo consideraba como SU niño, por mucho que los demás le acusen de cierta obsesión hacia él. Solo quería protegerlo, a sabiendas que el menor tampoco la había pasado muy bien desde que se separó de la "tutela" de China.

Al ver que la puerta se abría y que la figura del japonés salía junto a su perro, su mirada decayó un poco. Si, hasta Pochi recibió más cariño que ella, ¿cómo debía sentirse al respecto? Ella solo quería cariño de parte del nipón, no, a medida que vio como el muchacho crecía, comprendió que lo que quería no era nada más ni nada menos que _amor._

_**Si tú no estás llegando a ser algo**_

_**Pretende que has logrado ya algo**_

_**Al mejorar solo tú sombra**_

_**Estarás sonriendo todo el tiempo.**_

Chun-yan solo observó desde su escondite como el japonés se sentaba en el suelo y jugaba con su mascota, ofreciéndole una sonrisa ligera, no como las que había visto siempre, sino que esa era más cariñosa, como si sintiera timidez por demostrar lo mucho que adoraba pasar el tiempo con su pequeño perro.

Las cejas de la chica se arquearon hacia arriba al ver como esa sonrisa que parecía dulce se fue torciendo hasta hacer una genuina mueca de dolor, el canino miró preocupado a su dueño, quien llevó una de sus manos hasta su espalda.

-**Eso es el karma…**-Susurró por lo bajo, con cierta malicia pero a la vez algo preocupada por a quien aún consideraba como su hermanito. Soltó un leve suspiro, Kiku se había ganado una reputación muy grande desde que no estaba bajo su ala, ¿y ella? Ella…solo era conocida por ser una de las naciones con más edad. Algo no andaba bien con eso.

_**Me pregunto qué es lo que falta**_

_**¿Qué está bien, por lo menos?**_

_**El deprimente momento antes de las 7 de la mañana es…**_

_**-***_**Aah, déjame dormir un poco más.- **Se quejó en tono somnoliento, acomodándose sobre su cama. Recién había vuelto a su casa desde Japón y su superior le estaba regañando para cumplir con sus deberes que había dejado de lado. No quería, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

El hombre solo soltó un suspiro pesado, no tenía idea por lo que estaba pasando la antigua nación, pero para no querer levantarse, por mucho que el cansancio sea excusa perfecta, debía ser algo muy importante.

Después de todo, después de ser una nación, Chun-Yan es una humana normal.

El hombre se retiró del lugar, buscando no hacer mucho ruido. La china se quedó pensando en cuantas cosas pudo preguntarle y haberle dicho a Kiku, pero nunca tuvo el valor.

_**¿Cuál es tu película favorita?**_

_**¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?**_

_**¿Hay alguien que quieras ver en este momento?**_

_**Bueno, definitivamente no soy yo, ¿verdad?**_

Mientras más lo pensaba más tonta se sentía. En vez de mandarle una y mil indirectas al japonés sobre su estado sentimental hacia él, debía ir y decirle de frente. Sabía lo inteligente que era Kiku, pero con eso de los sentimientos era alguien bastante lento de comprender las situaciones.

Quizás aún tenía oportunidad, aún podía ir y decirle al nipón lo mucho que le quería y poder ser feliz a su lado finalmente.

Podía, solo le faltaba valentía.

Pero…¿si nada resultaba como ella quería?

_**No, no, no hay futuros o similares.**_

_**No tendré, no tendré, no voy a tener esperanzas.**_

_**No aquí, no aquí, no hay nadie aquí.**_

_**A mi lado, ohh.**_

Las rodillas de la muchacha fueron cayendo lentamente, hasta juntarse con el frío suelo de tierra. Por lo más sagrado, ¡sabía que darle tantas vueltas al asunto solo le traería resultados inesperados!

La sorprendida mujer no daba abasto de la escena que sus ojos miel presenciaba. Quería morir, o matar a aquel que deshojaba a su precioso y pequeño crisantemo.

Y lo peor de todo es que se sentía más sola de lo que nunca se sintió. No el viento que mecía sus cabellos podía considerarse compañía. Nada. Solo ella y su corazón que se quebraba en miles de pedacitos en cada segundo que pasaba.

_**Quiero, quiero, quiero que riamos juntos.**_

_**Notarlo es todo lo que quiero que hagas.**_

_**Me estaba rindiendo en una u otra cosa.**_

_**El otro lado del paisaje se desdibuja.**_

¿Tan difícil fue ir y decirle lo mucho que deseaba que los tiempos fueran como antes? Era casi imposible, pues ambos habían cambiado en cuerpo y mentalidad, pero por lo menos hacer un esfuerzo, si no lo tenía como pareja quería tenerlo como el tierno y lindo hermanito que alguna vez fue para ella.

Ahora todo parecía más lejos de lo que estaba. Por el amor a los pandas, ¿por qué tuvo que demorar tanto su decisión? ¿Por qué no enfrentó lo que sentía y le desintegraba el corazón con un poco más de anterioridad?

Y lo peor, seguía teniendo tantas dudas…

_**¿Cuál es tu música favorita?**_

_**¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?**_

_**¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?**_

_**Definitivamente, no soy yo…**_

Las últimas esperanzas de la china se quebraron cuando lo vio sonreír. Era feliz, Kiku era feliz al lado de ese despreciable hombre. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, lejos de querer su propia felicidad deseaba la del menor, y no podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta y separarlos si ella misma nunca había podido aclarar sus sentimientos a tiempo.

_**Algo así,**_

_**Siempre estuve rindiéndome en el egoísmo**_

_**Y siendo lastimada por mi propia vanidad.**_

_**Finalmente me di cuenta ha medida que he crecido.**_

_**-**_***Hey, Llego…¿Llego muy tarde?-** Preguntó una vez que se levantó y se acercó a la feliz pareja. Ambos hombres le miraron sorprendidos, aunque no le tomó atención al otro, los ojos de Kiku brillaron un poco al verla, ¿pero qué significaba? Se miraron entre si y no dijeron nada, simplemente, el hombre que no le interesaba para nada, jaló el brazo del japonés para alejarlo de ahí.

Que pregunta más tonta, era obvio que había llegado más que tarde. ¿Por qué no se atrevió antes? Ahora veía como su pequeño era arrastrado lejos de ella, con él todas sus esperanzas de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

Lo aceptaba, había perdido, esa batalla nunca fue suya de todas maneras. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza agachada, quizás un paseo en medio de la lluvia, que recientemente había comenzado a caer, le ayudaría a despegarse de su reciente corazón roto.

Tantas cosas que nunca supo y le faltó preguntar, se las tendría que guardar y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Estúpido sentimiento llamado amor._

* * *

Holi shit, creo que excedí mucho escribiendo, espero que nadie se aburra leyendo. ;n;

Whatever, gracias por leer~


End file.
